Orthogonal frequency-division multiplexing (OFDM) is a method of encoding digital data on multiple carrier frequencies. The OFDM scheme is currently deployed in broadband multicarrier communications. However, OFDM suffers from high out of band (OOB) radiation due to the use of a square pulse (i.e., a sinc function in the frequency domain) on each subcarrier. A guard band can be used to mitigate interference between two bands due to OOB radiation. OFDM/Offset Quadrature Amplitude Modulation (OQAM) is a filter bank multicarrier (FBMC) scheme which uses a time/frequency localized pulse shaping over each subcarrier to yield a spectrally contained waveform. This scheme provides a relatively well contained spectrum and is suitable for synchronous/asynchronous communications. Other FBMC schemes can also be considered. In the OFDM scheme, the guard band is not used to transmit data, which results in loss of spectral efficiency.